Evanescence Song Interpretations
by MissHauntedAnderson
Summary: these are the meanings of the lyrics to Evanescence Songs. I know every song they've ever made so feel free to request any Evanescence song for the meaning.
1. Swimming Home

**Way down **  
**I've been way down -1**  
**Underneath this skin -2**  
**Waiting to hear my name again**

1: I have been way down on earth, and I realize this when I am reaching the skies

2: Underneath this skin: in human flesh, I've been locked inside this human body, under the walls of my own skin

**I'm sorry**  
**Nothing can hold me -3**  
**I adore you still**  
**If I hear them calling-4**  
**And nothing can hold me**

3: nothing can hold me here any longer, I'm dying, you cannot save me

4: I love you, but I hear the angels, and I don't want to be saved. I'm leaving. I'm dying.

**Way down**  
**(Do you really want me?) -5**  
**All the way down**  
**(Do you really want me?)**  
**I will hear your voice**  
**(Do you really want me?)**  
**But I'll no longer understand -6**  
**(No one's really loved me) -7**

5: Do you really want me to stay?

6: I hear you calling, but I'm too lost in this feeling that I cannot make out anything you're saying. I'm growing farther away in my head. I cannot understand your language any longer.

7: It's quite ambiguous, since it can be about, "humans cannot love the way I imagine love is to be like" and "no one really understands me, no one can love me"

**I'm sorry**  
**Nothing can hold me**  
**I adore you still**  
**But I hear them calling**

**I was looking to the sky **  
**When I knew I'd be swimming home -8**  
**And I cannot betray my kind -9**  
**They are here - it's my time -10**

8: I'm finally going where I belong. I don't belong on earth. (Which has a hidden meaning, since Amy Lee is something that doesn't belong to this world, something so powerful that she belongs with god, as an angel. She feels this way, and maybe just obliviously puts in into her songs)

9: They need me, all the other angels need me. I have to go.

10: I have to move on. They're here for me. My time is up on the earth.

**I'm sorry**  
**Nothing can hold me**  
**(Do you really want me?)**  
**I adore you still**  
**But I hear them calling - (calling)**  
**And nothing can** **hold me**

* * *

Over all I believe this song describes deeply how it is just the moment before you die, and as Amy said in her interviews, she is very interested with the concept of life after death and this feeling that people wonder about. This song could link to that. This song has it's very sad effect, although the tune to it seems quite blissful and ambient, it has this eerie melancholy behind it.

**_So, this was my interpretation of Swimming Home. This is only an idea, so if there are other ideas or you find to disagree with this then feel free to. If you have any other ideas to add feel free to review._**


	2. My Immortal (SongFic)

I'm so tired of being here. Why am I still with him? I'm with him, and yet I do not feel the love. Just this sweet melancholy of the night

Everything is confusing. I feel so suppressed. All these childish fears I cannot get over. I'm still afraid of the dark. Of loneliness. Is that why I cannot leave him?

As I walk along the garden, I hear him stumbling from the porch, drunk again, calling my name. I'm afraid of him when he's this way. What if he loses all control?

I would give the very breath from my chest just to give him the insight to how I cannot bear to see him right now.

If he decides to leave, I wish he'd just do it. I cannot be the one to walk away. It hurts. Am I still in love?

His presence is so obvious, he lingers here like the never ending winter in my heart. His heart, mind and soul are always present. He just doesn't leave me alone.

These wounds, my broken heart, it will never heal. The pain seems so real in my heart, as if it's genuinely breaking. What happened, everything that happened, time will never be able to erase.

When he cried I was the one holding him, wiping his tears away. Whenever he was afraid, I tried to help him beat his fears. Holding his hand is becoming way too painful. So painful it burns. But I can't leave. He still has all of me.

Oh, I remember how he used to captivate me by his resonating light in those beautiful eyes. Now I'm bound, how did he ever manage to leave such a perfect life behind? How could he have turned into this mess? My immortal angel, he died. What do I have now?

His face haunts my dreams at night, and I can never find sleep. He's everywhere I try to run. I hate him but I just cannot leave.

His voice has chased away all the sanity in me.

Oh, I want to walk away from all of this. I long to pull myself out of this rain. But I just cannot leave without him.

I'm so tired of living in this constant fear and endless doubt. But how can I leave him broken?

I've tried so hard to convince myself, somehow, that he's not real. That he's gone. And although he's here with me, as I look into his tired eyes, the ones that do not shine any longer, I realize I'm alone. I have been alone all along. He doesn't care. He doesn't love. He doesn't anything.

* * *

**_leave reviews and request other songs you'd like me to do. Check in the Chapter section for other Songfics of Evanescence_**


End file.
